I Thought You Were Dead
by OnnaMurcielago666
Summary: "Fuck me, Gabe." Gabriel growled low in his throat, the sound reverberating through his chest, and he let the possessive sound echo through each of his wings in turn. The appendages vibrated with the rumble, their shadowy outlines -cast by crimson candles and harsh angles- rippling like water on the walls of Sam's bedroom, and Gabriel blinked slowly at the hunter. "With pleasure."


"Ah," Gabriel twitched as Sam made the most beautiful noise, pausing his trailing tongue over a small scar on the hunter's ribs and sucking at the flesh until the taste of mousse melted away and all he could taste was _him_.

Gabriel groaned against Sam's side and he felt a shiver curl through the human.

"Gabe," Sam twisted underneath him, the remains of a cake slice shifting on the sweaty, flat expanse of his stomach. "Gabe please, oh God, _Gabe_!"

The angel's lips tugged up, red and swollen, in a cocky half grin as his hands meandered lazily across the hunter's tanned skin, worshipping the veritable temple laid bare before him. His honey-coloured eyes grazed over Sam's spent frame, drinking the splatters come and chocolate icing with pupils blown wide by lust, and he smirked at the half-rise he'd gotten from the human. "Yes, Sammy?"

"Fuck me."

Gabriel growled low in his throat, the sound reverberating through his chest, swinging round each rib, and he let the possessive sound echo through each of his wings in turn. The appendages vibrated with the rumble, their shadowy outlines -cast by crimson candles and harsh angles- rippling like water on the walls of Sam's bedroom, and Gabriel blinked slowly at the hunter.

"With pleasure." He pushed his Grace ahead of his hand, pulling water from the air and two fingers pried Sam open gently, baring hot pink insides and lifting the head of Sam's cock to full attention. Gabriel licked his lips once, catching the taste of chocolate icing on the corner of his mouth, and Sam arched against the bed, digging his heels in as the angel stretched him wide.

"Gabe- Gabe _please_!" "Patience," Gabriel mocked, pulling his fingers away and leaning against Sam's hips tauntingly. "is a virtue."

"Since when do I have time for virtues?" Sam quipped shortly, tugging on Gabriel's hair until their lips met in a kiss. "Now fuck me, dammit, or I'm leaving." His hips rutted up against Gabe, the tip of his cock leaking precum, and the angel chuckled softly at the human's impatience. "Gabriel..." Sam moaned warningly and Gabriel felt something cold root itself in his stomach.

He pushed it away, dismissing it, and smiled again.

"Sammy, Sammy, **Sammy**," Gabriel teased, running his hands up Sam's thighs and pressing against the other man. "you need to learn to relax... **enjoy** it. There's no rush,"

"Gabriel," Sam's voice turned devil-dark and, before Gabriel could react, he was on his back and Sam was towering over him with a hungry look. "you know I don't like it when you tease me." He dragged his hands down the smaller man's chest, letting his dull nails carve red lines on his pale skin, and the angel shivered as the action chilld his vessel's blood. Sam grinned, a devilish curl of his lips and a flash of teeth: "You remember, don't you, Gabriel?"

"You're not" Gabriel choked on a moan as Sam's warm hand wrapped around his own erection and pumped erratically, making the angel arch his back. "**Jesus**, Sammy! What-"

"Gabriel, Gabriel, Gabriel," Drawled Sam lazily, pressing his thumbnail into the slit and twisting his wrist as he worked Gabriel over. "relax. Just enjoy it... isn't that what you told me?"

"I told **Sam** that," Gabriel panted, clawing at the sheets beneath him vainly. "you... you... _ahhhh_- are not my Sammy." Gabriel tossed his head back as a particularly good pump nearly sent him over the edge, curling his toes and lifitng his hips for the climax, but the familiar touch of Sam's hand disappeared and left Gabriel hanging on the edge of a dizzying drop. He glared at the young man between his legs, his cock weeping for attention, and snarled, "What the fuck?"

"Come on, little brother," Sam snapped nastily, lifting Gabriel's hips and pushing in deep without warning. "let's have some fun." Gabriel choked again, not on a moan this time, and his whole body tensed in response to the intrusion. Hot hands traced patterns on his hips and thighs, leaving nail marks behind, but Gabriel didn't bother paying attention to the Enochian scratchings with his pelvis feeling as though he'd been analed with a sledgehammer. "Hm?"

Gabriel ground his teeth and hissed: "When I said you were a bag of dicks, I didn't think you'd go **this** far. Lube is your friend, Lucy." A sharp thrust silenced him, his body ringing with Grace as it vibrated loose in the air between them, ruffling Gabriel's wings before he realized he'd let them fade into this plane. "Jeez, take a joke, Lu."

"Gabriel," Sam's lips contorted into a smile he would never willingly make -half hunger, half fondness- and Gabriel shivered when he hit something sensitive inside him as he bent to press his lips to his ear. "it's been a long time. I thought you were dead."

"I took a holiday," Panted the archangel, tilting his head back. "which is pretty fair considering you **stabbed** me."

"You were in my way."

"You were in mine." Gabriel met Lucifer in Sam's eyes, distancing himself from the vessel's pleasure to prevent the expert thrusts from distracting him. "What's next on your doomsday agenda?"

"Michael." And Gabriel pushed Sam's body away when Lucifer pulled back for another thrust, sitting up and snapping his fingers to rid himself of the mess the room was in. Cake, whipped cream, and other remnants of Gabriel's 'birthday party' for the younger hunter disappeared and the trickster conjured himself a lush robe.

He didn't look at Lucifer.

"As long as the Winchesters aren't involved, neither am I." Gabriel said shortly, tying his robe shut firmly. "Release Sam and go. I'm sure Michael would **love** to see you."

"I wanted to see you," Sam's hands brushed against the trickster's shoulders, but Gabriel stepped away from the possessed hunter and shot Lucifer a warning glare. "Gabriel, little brother, I missed you."

"Where have I heard this before?" Gabriel asked, more rhetorically, but Lucifer just looked confused with Sam's face and it was so endearingly-painful that Gabriel had to break his glare and look away. "For the love of Dad, Lucifer, get out of Sam. I can't talk to you wearing his face."

"Let's skip the talking then," And Gabriel felt Lucifer's hot breath on the back of his neck. "Gabriel, come with me."

"Haven't I come far enough?" Gabriel allowed the contact when his brother wrapped Sam's arms around him and he squeezed his eyes shut as he prayed for Sam. "I'm here, aren't I, on Earth? Or is this some slum in Heaven that Dad made for me?" He pulled forward a little, testing Sam- np, Lucifer's grip, and scoffed, "I doubt it. Dad wouldn't let you **or** Sam here if it was."

"Gabe," Lips near his ear, chilled like ice wine against Gabriel's still-hot vessel. "don't be like this."

"I'll be however I damn well want, Lucifer," Gabriel turned and pushed hard on Sam's naked chest, scowling. "I think I earned the right when I moved out and got cozy down here n Earth. Why don't you go and play with Michael and kill each other and-" Gabriel didn't realize he was crying until Sam's callussed hands caught his cheeks and the cool pads of his thumbs wiped away hot tears. "Brother, please." Gabriel whispered, closing his eyes tightly.

"You know I can't."

"Then I'm sorry, Lu." And with that, Gabriel pulsed his Grace against Lucifer's weak hold on the human. Lucifer's Grace rippled -only for a moment- but in that moment, Sam asserted some control and Gabriel took their internal struggle as a chance to disappear.

He needed to be alone.


End file.
